Monkey D. Garp
(setengah pensiun) | jabatan = Wakil Laksamana; Instruktur | usia = 76 (debut) 78 (timeskip) | julukan = ; | tinggi = 287 cm (9'5") | jvokal = Hiroshi Naka | lahir = 2 Mei | Funi eva = Brian Mathis |gol darah = F }} Monkey D. Garp (モンキー・D・ガー Monkī D. Gāpu), dikenal sebagai pahlawan Angkatan Laut legendaris Garp adalah mantan Wakil Laksamana Angkatan Laut dan kakek dari karakter utama cerita One Piece, Monkey D. Luffy sekaligus ayah kandung dari seorang pemimpin Pasukan Revolusioner Monkey D. Dragon. Ia mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya sebagai Wakil Laksamana bersamaan dengan Sengoku setelah perang berakhir. Bersama Sengoku, Whitebeard dan Shiki, Garp merupakan tokoh utama yang berpengaruh saat Raja Bajak Laut Gol D. Roger masih hidup. Penampilan GARP itu tinggi, kulit kecokelatan, dada luas, orang tua berotot tinggi yang berjenggot dan memiliki bekas luka di mata kirinya. Dalam anime, warna matanya yang diungkapkan menjadi biru dan rambutnya abu-abu, tidak seperti manga, di mana itu adalah putih. Kenyataannya ia telah muncul di Romance Dawn, Versi 2 dan wajahnya terekspos, dia mengenakan topeng anjing ketika ia pertama kali diperkenalkan (jadi fans tidak akan menyadari bahwa ia adalah kakek Luffy). Ketika fakta ini terungkap, ia membuang topeng. Sejak saat itu ia hanya mengenakan masker setelah menerobos pintu masuk. GARP juga terlihat merokok cerutu. GARP dan Tsuru adalah dua wakil laksamana memiliki bahu-bantalan khusus; milik mereka adalah hitam dan merah sedangkan warna standar biru. Ketika ia masih muda, dua puluh empat tahun yang lalu, rambut GARP dan jenggot masih hitam, dengan brewok nya mulai memutih. Dia juga mengenakan setelan breasted ganda lebih gelap dengan kemeja putih dan dasi merah, tapi dia sudah memiliki bekas luka di sekitar mata kirinya. Ketika ia masih kecil dan seorang marinir muda, GARP sangat mirip Luffy, meskipun ia tampaknya lebih berotot dibandingkan cucunya. Sebagai anak kecil, ia mengenakan kemeja tropis berkancing mirip dengan celana pendek. Dia terlihat memegang staf pipa dan membawa sebuah peti harta karun saat mengendarai harimau yang dijinakkan. Hal ini diketahui saat GARP punya bekas lukanya di mata kirinya, tapi ia telah memiliki dalam masa-masa kecilnya. Dalam waktu luangnya, seperti ketika mengunjungi Ace atau Luffy pada hari libur, GARP lebih menyukai memakai sandal, satu dari berbagai macam kemeja tropis dan celana pendek berwarna terang. Dia juga terlihat dengan kaos, celana panjang hitam dan sepatu bot. Gallery Kepribadian GARP menampilkan tingkat kecerdasan yang setara dengan Luffy; Namun, GARP tampaknya agak lebih pelupa dari cucunya. Karena temperamen panas, ia tidak dapat menerima alasan (dan ini sangat buruk dalam menciptakan dirinya sendiri) dan kadang-kadang suka menerapkan pandangannya pada hal-hal dengan tinjunya. GARP juga memiliki gaya tawa dirinya sendiri: ia menambahkan baik Bwa atau Wa sebelum bagian haha. Dia, seperti cucunya, memiliki kegemaran ekstrim untuk makanan; dalam kasus donat dan biskuit beras. Ia juga adalah sedikit dari orang yang nyentrik dengan pendekatan yang agak aneh untuk hal-hal; daripada masuk melalui pintu, ia merasa bahwa menerobos dinding adalah hal yang lebih keren yang harus dilakukan, dan akhirnya dia akan meminta bawahannya untuk memperbaiki kerusakan yang disebabkannya. Dia juga menolak dipromosikan menjadi Laksamana dalam beberapa kali, karena ia merasa menjadi wakil laksamana lebih baik (perlu dicatat bahwa menjadi seorang laksamana kemungkinan besar akan mengurangi kemampuannya untuk melakukan apa yang dia senang). GARP adalah seseorang suportif hampir sepanjang waktu; ketika Shiki mengklaim bahwa Raja Bajak Laut mati di laut paling lemah adalah memalukan, GARP menjawab bahwa East Blue adalah simbol perdamaian. Ketika Ace masih kecil gelisah pada masa kecilnya, ia bertanya GARP apakah ia harus telah lahir; GARP mengatakan kepada Ace bahwa ia akan dapat menemukan jawabannya jika ia terus hidup. Meskipun Ace adalah anak dari saingan paling tangguh nya, Gol D. Roger meminta GARP untuk menyembunyikan anaknya. Meskipun GARP ragu-ragu pada awalnya, setelah menyaksikan pengorbanan mulia ibu Ace, ia memenuhi keinginan Roger, dan mengadopsi Ace sebagai cucunya sendiri, memperlakukan dia sama seperti dia akan melakukannya terhadap Luffy (meski dengan gayanya yang keras). Ketika Ace hnya melihatnya hanya sebagai pengasuh, dia menegaskan bahwa Ace adalah cucunya dan ia adalah kakeknya. Ketika Ace sedang berada di dek eksekusi, ia bahkan duduk di samping Ace, berbicara dengan dia dan memberikan beberapa dukungan moral. Meskipun GARP setia kepada Marinir dan ingin cucu-cucunya untuk bergabung dengan mereka, pada akhirnya ia memilih keluarga selama bertugas, dan mengikuti keadilan moral. Ironisnya meskipun apa yang GARP ingin kan dari cucu-cucunya, ia mempercayakan pengasuhan mereka kepada kriminal, bertentangan dengan moralitas keadilan. Tidak seperti rekan-rekan Marinir-nya, seperti sahabatnya Sengoku, GARP tidak percaya bahwa garis keturunan seseorang akan dianggap sebagai ancaman bagi dunia, dan siap untuk menerima orang tanpa memandang dari masa lalu mereka. Namun, karena Luffy dan Ace tampaknya berbicara akrab tentang Dadan, dan GARP telah terlihat memanggilnya seorang teman, ada kemungkinan bahwa Dadan tidak begitu buruk karena dia terlihat apa adanya. Mungkin GARP percaya bahwa ia tidak pantas dihukum, meskipun hukum menuntut itu (mirip dengan bagaimana GARP menyelamatkan Ace saat lahir karena ia percaya Ace tidak layak mati). Hubungan Kemampuan dan Wewenang Riwayat Lain-Lain Trivia *Istri Garp belum disebutkan namanya, tetapi suplemen '' Waktu Grand Line '' meninggalkan "?" di tempatnya. *Garp merokok cerutu, tetapi dalam penampilan baru-baru ini, dia berhenti melakukannya. *Di anime, Garp mengatakan dia telah makan 842 donat tanpa tidur atau istirahat karena dia berusaha untuk mengalahkan rekor dunia. *elain Luffy sendiri, Garp adalah satu-satunya karakter Romance Dawn V.2 yang benar-benar muncul dalam alur cerita. *Garp's laughter style is that he adds either "Bwa" or "Wa" before the haha part. This is somewhat unique as most characters only stick with one laughter style (the other being Dracule Mihawk). *Garp appears to have a dog animal-theme, as shown by his mask and his ship. *In an SBS question on Volume 59, a fan pointed out the fact that despite Garp's few appearances, his trademark scar has disappeared 25 times if counted up to Volume 58. In response to the statement above, Oda joked that "if an enemy he hates is around, his scar tingles, and it will float up" and that Garp's "true form" may be the scar-less one, but he also points out that this is not proved anywhere. *In the 5th fan poll, Garp ranked 74th. *In the Volume 45 cover, Garp's epaulettes are golden and blue stripes while in the original series, his epaulettes remain red and black stripes. *In the One Piece Magazine Vol.5, Oda drew a what-if of Ace, Luffy, and Sabo as Marines. Garp was seen wielding a pair of katana swords. Referensi Navigasi Situs ru:Монки Д. Гарп ca:Monkey D. Garp cs:Monkey D. Garp es:Monkey D. Garp vi:Monkey D. Garp de:Monkey D. Garp en:Monkey D. Garp it:Monkey D. Garp ko: 몽키 D. 거프 pt:Monkey D. Garp pl:Monkey D. Garp zh:蒙其·D·卡普 Kategori:Angkatan Laut Kategori:Pengguna Haki Kategori:Karakter East Blue Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Laki-Laki Kategori:Protagonis Kategori:Inisial D. Kategori:Pengguna Haki Busoshoku Kategori:Wakil Laksamana Kategori:Keluarga Monkey Kategori:Perokok Kategori:Karakter Desa Foosha Kategori:Tokoh Antagonis Perang Puncak Saga Kategori:Tokoh Antagonis Water 7 Kategori:Pengenalan Kilas Balik Kategori:Kehendak D.